


Blood Moon

by Redlightsdistrict



Category: Romance club - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlightsdistrict/pseuds/Redlightsdistrict
Summary: Vlad can't touch her, but Liya finds a loophole.
Relationships: Vlad/MC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I needed Dracula MC not to be a bottom. RC couldn't care less, so I had to write it myself.
> 
> Blood Moon - Yoav

She stood at the balcony on the top floor of the castle looking into the dark forest that spread beneath her feet, dangerous, and grim, and full of secrets that she seemingly wasn’t ever going to uncover. Just like the castle owner, it wasn’t ready to let her in and allow her to travel the hidden paths and old-buried mysteries that turned it into a gloomy emotionless picture, and nothing more.

The restored paintings were long forgotten, now buried under the junk in one of the rooms on the second floor. All the battles were lost and won; the war was over. And yet, he still couldn’t let her in. He still shied away from even the lightest touch of her fingers, and the torture of inability to even kiss him was driving her insane. He was the one who barely noticed deep wounds - and yet, he couldn’t endure more than a moment of pain when it came to her.

What kind of future did they have? The one where he lets Leo have her for a night just so she stayed there with him, in his lonely empty castle that started to feel like a prison while they were the only two people left there. Not even servants, just them, spending time in silence only broken when it became too unbearable.

He thought he was the one who hurt – but the pain inside of her was growing stronger with every day, every hour that she watched him cook her dinner or listened to him as he read her his favorite poem, eerie and filled with longing. That pain was always there, inside of her, tearing apart her chest every time she took a breath. He only felt his when she accidentally brushed fingers against his hand taking a glass from him – but hers never went away, even for a second.

He promised they will find a way – or was it her? Was it her who got so caught up in this love that chose to believe a lie instead of accepting their fate? Was it her who lied and ruined them both?

Slowly, she ran her fingers through her hair, and the loose messy curls cascaded down her shoulders covering her chest and hiding her face.

“No,” Vlad’s voice from behind her back didn’t startle the girl. “Put your hair out of your face. I’m watching you.”

Just like normal people watched tv, he watched her from the darkness of the farther part of the balcony. Tiredly, Liya pulled her hair up and fixed it in a messy bun on top of her head without ever turning to the man. His eyes followed her movements intently, his gaze burning her skin just like that very first time he asked her the same thing. Only back then, his low velvety voice made her knees week and her thoughts scattered like a flock of scared birds – and now, she felt nothing but weariness.

She was so deadly tired, she wasn’t sure there were enough hours of sleep that could ever fix her.

A quiet sound of footsteps - and Vlad froze next to her, his lower back pressed against the ledge as he wordlessly watched her watching the moon rise.

“It’s the Blood Moon,” she noted more to herself, and her fingers reached to outline the air in front of her as if she could touch the glowing red ball hanging low in the dark sky.

“Your hair looks almost auburn in this light.”

At first, she thought it was romantic. All those little things he said to her quietly, as if anxious not to scare her away. She thought it was his own way of opening up. She thought so many things that weren’t true just not to lose hope, refusing to admit that there was no hope from the start. He will never let her in, he will never touch her, he will never go through whatever it takes to be with her – to be with her _truly_.

Whatever it was that stained him so much will forever live inside his pitch-black soul, and he will never be brave enough to change it. He will never muster up the courage to fight for her, for _them_.

“I can always dye it if you like it better,” she shrugged indifferently only then turning to look at the man standing next to her.

He studied her expressionless face for a moment before tipping slightly towards the girl.

“Is something wrong?” his brows knitted together, and she almost laughed at the genuine concern in the blue eyes.

“Is anything right?”

She pushed herself off the ledge and walked past Vlad grabbing her still full glass of wine and kicking her shoes off. The lights were off, but the red light of the moon was enough for her to make out the contours of the vanity that now sat in the corner of once Vlad’s room. He gave it up when he realized she liked going outside in the middle of the night to breathe some air and decided it was safer for her to do so on the balcony.

Just like with everything else, it was his decision she had no saying in. One evening, back when she still preferred to pretend they had a chance, he walked her into the master bedroom, now turned into her personal boudoir. Some of his belongings were still there, and for a split of a moment, her heart fluttered with hope – just to get shattered into pieces a second after.

Maybe, then she finally realized she was never going to get him. Maybe then, standing in the middle of _her_ room, she finally admitted her defeat.

Forgetting to take a sip, she put the glass down and grabbed the hem of her sweater pulling it off in one deft movement, and threw the piece of clothing onto the fur rug next to the dead fireplace. Her hair fell onto her back and shoulders, and she brushed the long strands aside in annoyance as her fingers slid under the band of her bra to unhook it.

“What are you doing?”

She sharply turned on her heels and almost bumped into Vlad.

“What does it look like?” She spread her hands. “Going to bed.”

He sucked in the air sharply when his gaze fell onto the naked skin of her body, now only covered with her bra and high-waisted shorts. Realizing that this was the second time that he saw her not fully clothed, she staggered slightly back unsure what to do. The man’s eyes flared up as he took her in, and his face contorted in a pained grimace. His body went rigid as if he tried to turn away but just couldn’t, and for a second, a pang of guilt went through the girl’s body.

Almost ready to retreat, she suddenly cocked her head, and a dark smirk stretched her lips as she looked at him.

“What is it?” the mockery in her voice wasn’t something he’d ever heard before. “Too close to touch?”

His eyes became stone-cold as he watched her step closer.

“I should leave you alone.”

She laughed. Bitterly, loud, almost hysterically, letting tiny grains of her feelings slip into the laughter that hung heavily in the air between them.

“Sure,” she wiped tears from under her eyes. “As always, hide in your library, read another book of someone being brave enough to fight for what they want!”

Her voice broke into a cry that she immediately cut off pressing her palm against her mouth as the man looked at her helplessly. She never snapped at him like that accepting his silence as her own – but she couldn’t keep quiet anymore. Her emotions were a tsunami, a storm that took over her mind and body, crushing over her so painfully it became hard to breathe.

“Liya,” he called for her uncertainly. “Please, tell me, what is it?”

“What is it?” She stepped closer, and the heat emanating from her body settled on the skin of his bare arms. “You don’t know?”

She glanced around the room and pointed at the bed.

“Every night I fall asleep alone. I wake up alone. I sit across the table from you, alone. Even when you’re close, I’m alone. You… You’ve worn me thin. All of this has worn me thin. You… damn it!”

What was the point? He wasn’t going to change. He wasn’t going to magically become someone he’s never been, just because he felt something for her. This wasn’t one of the books in his library, this was life, and in life, monsters stay monsters.

“I’m tired of this,” she said tiredly in defeat. “I’m sick of this silence.”

“You never said you felt this way,” the uncertainty in his voice almost killed her.

Clenching her teeth and balling her hands into fists, she hissed, fighting back the urge to cry like a little girl, “I don’t feel anything… I don’t feel anything!”

She wanted to scream, wanted to hit her fists against his chest, wanted to do something – anything – just to turn this statue into a human. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t even touch the man without causing him pain. Her glistering with tears eyes burned into him, reflections of the blood moon floating on the bottoms, and something broke inside of her.

The air around them was so thick and heavy, she could swear its weight was pinning her body deeper into the floor. Under the Vlad’s eyes, she always felt smaller, weaker, she accepted his need to keep her in a bubble of his protection and influence – or thought so. But now, everything inside her was fighting against it.

Willing her limbs to move, she bent over to pick up her sweater, walked towards the wardrobe, and flew the large heavy doors open.

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving.”

One word cut him deeper than any sward could, she knew. She didn’t need to look at him to know that his entire body froze in a stupor as those seven letters sunk in. Liya couldn’t bring herself to pack her things, only slipped her feet back into her shoes and found a purse that she hadn’t used in almost two weeks since the last time she drove in the nearby town and turned around to give her beloved the last glance.

Even now, the silence was the only thing he could offer, and she smiled sadly pressing the sweater to her chest.

“Goodbye, Vlad.”

Only when her fingers were on the doorknob, his hands grabbed her shoulders and turned the girl around. She saw him fighting, saw him in pain, saw him sad and _almost_ happy. But all those times she only saw shadows of emotions.

Now, her gaze met his wide, frantically shining eyes, and his long shaking fingers clenched on her naked shoulders and burned her skin as if he was grasping at the last piece of sinking ship. He pressed himself into her, and her back hit the closed door. Blood started dripping from his nose, but he kept ignoring it, fighting to push the words out of his aching throat.

“Please,” one word followed by another. “Don’t,” his croaking voice made her skin erupt into goosebumps. “Go.”

In the darkness, his blood seemed almost black, and Liya finally managed to push the man away and rushed to one of the drawers to grab a t-shirt.

“Are you insane?!” she pressed it against his face avoiding touching his skin. “What were you thinking of?”

He wiped the blood away and looked at the girl, his body still shaking slightly.

“I was thinking that I can’t lose you,” he sounded exhausted, and she dropped her bag and leaned against the door, fatigue taking over.

“Why?” she asked passionlessly.

“Because I love you.”

She ran her suddenly cold fingers through her hair. “Love is not enough.”

“Tell me what to do,” he threw her t-shirt aside and moved closer, and her breath got caught in her throat at the desperate look on his handsome face.

Swallowing hard, she raised her hand and traced the air just a breath away from his skin, the way he used to do it. He stopped some time ago when she told him it only made it worse, and she missed those almost touches like crazy, even though they always left her in agony.

“Let me in,” she raised on the tips of her toes, so her lips were near his mouth. “Let me in or let me go.”

She bounced back and leaned against the door, her eyes still locked with his. There was nothing else she could do but to let him choose, for the last time. She didn’t have to say it, she knew that he understood. Whatever he decides, there will be no going back.

“I’ll need you to… teach me how,” he said finally, and a small breath escaped the girl’s mouth as if she’s been holding her breath forever even though in reality, it was barely a second.

Liya stared deeply into the man’s eyes trying to find a grain of hesitation, a flicker of second thought – but there was none. Only desperate determination and something that she almost called fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear of failure. Fear of losing control, that same control she willingly gave up for him.

Unhurriedly, she pushed herself off the door and tilted her head as her eyes traveled up and down Vlad’s body, lingering on the bare skin of his arms. How many times did she imagine those arms wrapped around her? How many times did she wake up on tossed sheets, panting and gasping for air, after yet another dream where she had him, all of him, completely? How many times she had to bite on her pillow not to let a moan escape her lips when she touched herself imagining it was his fingers caressing her body?

“Follow me,” her voice dropped lower as she walked towards the other corner of the room, and he followed her to the chair sitting slightly aside from the bed.

“Sit down.”

Even if he wanted to say something, he decided against it and took the chair, resting his achingly stiff back against the cushion as his eyes kept following Liya’s every movement. She stepped aside and froze in front of the balcony exit letting the red light of the moon play on her skin as she reached for the leather clasp-on belt. She could feel his stare when she pushed her shorts down her legs, and they fell to her feet.

She traced her hands lazily up her thighs and over her body, running her fingers over her flushed skin under Vlad’s blazing stare, barely knowing what she was doing but determined to finish whatever she just started.

She approached him slowly, her movements languid and graceful despite her racing heartbeat, and looked down at the man as she came to a stop between his knees.

“Do you trust me?”

He swallowed hard as her closeness enveloped his senses. Her scent was the only thing he could smell, the heat of her perfect body was all he could feel, her glistering eyes were the only sight he could see. She pushed her hair aside baring her neck, and her fingers fluttered over it before moving to push the strap of her bra down.

“Do you?” she repeated softly as her other hand did the same to the other strap, and he nodded abruptly, unable to form sounds into words.

“Good.”

She reached behind her back, and a second later her bra fell onto the floor next to his feet. Her own touch burned her when she traced her fingers up her stomach moving sluggishly until they reached her breasts, making her skin prickle with goosebumps when she finally touched her nipples. She heard his sharp breath and moved her eyes down to see his hands clench on the armrests so hard, his knuckles must’ve gone white. Losing touch with reality, she rolled the sensitive bud between her fingers, and let out a small sigh of her own.

The room around them, the entire world just squeezed to the size of small space where she stood mere inches from the man she loved but couldn’t fully have. Her mind drew pictures of his hands sliding up her long legs, caressing her thighs, digging his fingers deep into her skin.

Transfixed by his heavy-lidded, blazing eyes, she started moving one hand down the curves of her body, burning within with the need to feel his touch.

He was still dressed while she stood there almost naked, and this contrast made electricity ran through her in sizzling waves. Half of her trembled in excitement at the thought she was exposed to him like that, but that part wasn’t the one that was going to win that night.

“Take off your shirt,” she barely recognized her own voice as the command escaped her lips.

A light breeze picked up and flew into the room grazing Liya’s flushed skin. It got caught in her hair as she watched the man work through the buttons of his shirt without ever taking his eyes off of her. The muscles of his arms flexed slightly when he pulled the fabric off his shoulders, and her tongue ran over her bottom lip unconsciously at the sight of his bare skin glowing in the carnal light of the moon.

“Now, your pants,” she didn’t know where this bravery came from. “And your underwear.”

She stepped a little aside when he shifted in the chair despite the desire to lean into him, explore every inch of his body with her mouth, make him growl with pleasure that only she could give. But all she could do was watch him lift up his hips to push his pants down his thigs. Seeing how hard he was made her stomach explode with hundreds of butterflies and her centre throb with barely controlled yearning.

He lost his poise for a moment, and his gaze dropped to her feet as Vlad pushed the clothes aside.

“Don’t take your eyes off me,” her soft voice filled with lust drew a muffled groan out of the man as his eyes burned into her once more. “I guess it’s my turn now.”

She kicked off her shoes and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear rolling the lace garment down her legs. She was soaked, and if only he could touch her, he’d known what his presence did to her.

Taking a few steps back, she lowered herself on the floor resting her head against the bed. Fighting back any remnants of embarrassment, she spread her legs opening herself to him.

“Oh, Hell-“

Vlad choked on his words, and his hand jerked involuntarily to where he needed to feel her, and the man’s skin flushed red. Barely restraining himself, he rested his palm on his thigh and threw his head against the back of the chair.

His reaction was all she needed to forget about everything that was before. It was him and her, so close that if she stretched her leg, she could’ve touched his toes. Her fingers slid between her slick folds, and her body arched. Being watched by him did something to her, it turned her body into hot lava, made her insides coil into a tight spiral of desire.

Her fingertips rubbed against her clit, and a loud moan slipped off her lips.

“Touch yourself,” there was more plea than command in her raspy voice. “I want to see you drowning in pleasure while you’re looking at me.”

Two of her fingers slid inside her, and his hand wrapped around his achingly hard cock drawing a feral growl out of the man as he watched her hand move between her legs. She threw her head back as her hips bucked into her own touch, and her eyes moved down the sharp, chiseled lines of his body, taking in as much as she could.

His hand moved over his length roughly, his teeth dug into his bottom lip to muffle out his groans, his wild eyes were glued to her dripping centre and her fingers disappearing inside her body.

Her other hand moved up her stomach, circled her nipples, grazed her neck, and two of her fingers sunk into her mouth. She watched his face change as she circled them with her tongue and spread her legs even wider as she brought them to circle over her bundle of nerves.

Heavy waves of pleasure started spreading through her bringing Liya closer to the edge, and she whispered brokenly, barely registering the words escaping her achingly dry mouth.

“Look at me… You’re doing this to me…” her back arched as she pushed her fingers deeper. “Your mouth… your hands…”

“Liya-“

His broken moan sent a thrill of electricity through her entire body, and she snapped her eyes open not even remembering the moment she closed them. His hungry stare, his hips bucking frantically into his own touch, his body glistening with sweat – all of it made the tight spiral in the pit of her stomach start to uncoil as she kept whispering in between breathy moans, both hers and his.

“You’re driving me insane, whenever you’re around… I can only feel you… it’s only you… no one else… I want to feel you so bad.”

“I-“

“I want to see you come undone,” her gaze burned into the man as her walls started pulsing around her fingers. “Please… let me see you…”

His head lolled back for a moment, and she knew she’d give up her life to be able to press a kiss to the exposed skin. His body started shaking, he couldn’t control feral growls anymore, and the sounds of his pleasure imprinted in her memory forever as her own climax crashed over her, making her body arch above the floor as she spasmed and clenched all over her fingers, crying Vlad’s names into the night air as he cried hers.

The blood moon was looking down at them as the man slid off the chair and crawled towards the girl, dragging the cover off the bed, and covering her with it in silence that said more than words ever could.

His lips curled slightly up when Liya looked at him sleepily, and she noticed that this half-smile bore full feelings and smiled back. He gently picked a strand of her hair and moved it away from her face.

“We’ll find a way, I promise.”

“I know,” she nodded, realizing that maybe for the first time ever, they both said the truth. “But until then, we have a loophole.”

**Author's Note:**

> All the comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and make my day ♥️


End file.
